


the lone and level (plains) stretch far away

by RazzletheDazzle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, I'm crying, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzletheDazzle/pseuds/RazzletheDazzle
Summary: "Round the decay/Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare/The lone and level sands stretch far away."Art inspired by weialala's In Good Company/Sharingan Rising series. Absolutely recommend it to everyone!





	the lone and level (plains) stretch far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084115) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



> you guys thought i was messing around. i'm not. when i say i recommend it, i mean GO READ SHARINGAN RISING, LIKE, IMMEDIATELY. NO GAMES. PROBABLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS I HAVE READ EVER. It has amazing character development and world building, and everything feels incredibly realistic. Wonderfully written. 10/10 would recommend (also to further endorse this series i have probably reread it like 80x at this point and have cried a lot. just letting y'all know).
> 
> title was taken from Percy Shelley's Ozymandius, which was used in the fic this was based off of :)
> 
> for further note on this, coloring is OBNOXIOUS. even with really good colored pencils. there was just so much!!!! *cries* well, either way, hope you all enjoy!

From about chapter 15 of weialala's In Good Company :)

 


End file.
